children of Nina and Shaggy Saturday
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: the summary is inside


Children of Nina and Shaggy Saturday

**Penelope "Penny" Lu Saturday** Penelope is the first child and first daughter of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, granddaughter of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great granddaughter of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great granddaughter of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great granddaughter to Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great granddaughter to Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great granddaughter to Zak and Mirniva Saturday, great great great great great great granddaughter to Drew and Doc Saturday, niece to Logan and Veller Saturday, niece to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, niece to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, niece to Kevin Saturday, niece to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, niece to Miru and Erika Saturday, niece to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, niece to Doyle Blackwell, Human niece to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Granddaughter to Elija Saturday. Black short hair. Powers: Can control people's blood from her blood. Has a evil clone of herself named Penelope Monday. Thirteen years old. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'1. Weight: 121 lbs. Doesn't get married but has a boyfriend.

**Sylan "Sy" Stan Saturday** Sylan is the second child and first son of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, grandson of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great grandson of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great grandson of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great grandson to Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great grandson to Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great grandson to Zak and Mirniva Saturday, great great great great great great grandson to Drew and Doc Saturday, nephew to Logan and Veller Saturday, nephew to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, nephew to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, nephew to Kevin Saturday, nephew to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, nephew to Miru and Erika Saturday, nephew to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, nephew to Doyle Blackwell, Human nephew to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandson to Elija Saturday. Brother to Penelope Saturday. White curly long with black streaks. Powers: Controls swords. Has a evil clone of himself named Slyan Monday. Eleven years old. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'5. Weight: 103 lbs. Gets married to a nun named Rina and has three children.

**Tilden "Til" Saturday** Tilden is the third child and second son of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, grandson of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great grandson of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great grandson of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great grandson to Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great grandson to Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great granddaughter to Zak and Mirniva Saturday, great great great great great great grandson to Drew and Doc Saturday, nephew to Logan and Veller Saturday, nephew to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, nephew to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, nephew to Kevin Saturday, nephew to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, nephew to Miru and Erika Saturday, nephew to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, nephew to Doyle Blackwell, Human nephew to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandson to Elija Saturday. Brother to Penelope and Sylan Saturday. Black short hair with white highlights. Powers: Can control the sun and moon. Has a evil version of himself named Tilden Monday. Eight years old. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'7. Weight: 119. Stays single all his life.

**Kirish "Kiki" Judan Saturday** Kirish is the fourth child and second daughter of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, granddaughter of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great granddaughter of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great granddaughter of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great granddaughter to Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great granddaughter to Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great granddaughter to Zak and Mirniva Saturday, great great great great great great granddaughter to Drew and Doc Saturday, niece to Logan and Veller Saturday, niece to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, niece to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, niece to Kevin Saturday, niece to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, niece to Miru and Erika Saturday, niece to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, niece to Doyle Blackwell, Human niece to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Granddaughter to Elija Saturday. Sister to Penelope, Sylan and Tilden Saturday. White long curly hair with black streaks. Powers: Can speak animal languages. Has a evil version of herself named Kirish Monday. Six years old. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'3. Weight: 121 lbs. Stays single all her life.

**Kerkedes Kon Saturday** Kerkedes is the fifth child and third son and last child of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, grandson of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great grandson of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great grandson of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great grandsonto Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great grandson to Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great grandson to Zak and Mirniva Saturday, great great great great great great grandson to Drew and Doc Saturday, nephew to Logan and Veller Saturday, nephew to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, nephew to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, nephew to Kevin Saturday, nephew to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, nephew to Miru and Erika Saturday, nephew to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, nephew to Doyle Blackwell, Human nephew to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandson to Elija Saturday. Brother Penelope, Sylan, Tilden and Kirish Saturday. Black long hair with white streaks. Powers: Controls flamethrowers. Has a evil version of himself named Kerkdes Monday. Four years old. Lives on Earth. Height: 5'9. Weight: 119 lbs. doesn't get married but has a girlfriend.


End file.
